Together Till The End
by animeprincess11
Summary: Sequel to my other fic Fall To The Future. Alice and Alex are kidnapped, but why? They search for ways to escape and reasons why they are kidnapped, but find another missing person in the process Duo Maxwell.
1. Chapt 1

Title: Together Till The End Author: animeprincess1 Rating: PG-13 Summary: Sequel to my other fic "Fall To The Future". Alice and Alex are kidnapped, but why? They search for ways to escape and reasons why they are kidnapped, but find another missing person in the process; Duo Maxwell. Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing. Any characters that aren't present in the series or movie belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Creak.  
  
Alice flinched as the front door made that gosh awful sound. She paused for a moment to hear if there was any movement in the house.  
  
Silence.  
  
She let out a sigh and shut the door which let out another creak of protest. After it was shut, she tip toed over to the stairs before stopping and thinking that she had forgotten something. Something important. She shrugged it off before starting up the stairs before the light came on above her.  
  
Caught.  
  
"Kitchen now young lady."  
  
"Yes Mama." She groaned and went into the kitchen. That's what she had forgotten about; the house alarm.  
  
Once she was in the kitchen chair, she started to be questioned.  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"With Josh."  
  
"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak out to see that boy? He is trouble. And it is 2 A.M. I have work and you have school. You should be sleeping and not doing whatever the hell it is that you do with that boy."  
  
"We were just hanging out. I swear it."  
  
"Look, I'm too tired for this." She rubbed her temples. "Go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow."  
  
Alice stood up and the two started out of the kitchen when the phone rang. Alice stopped and turned towards her mother who answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, is this Ashleigh Maxwell?"  
  
"Speaking. May I help you?" She furrowed her brows.  
  
"This is Marie Carmichael with Preventers. We have some news for you about your husband, Duo."  
  
"What about him? Is he alright?"  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but he has gone missing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We've just received a report that according to his partner, he had disappeared."  
  
"Thank you." Ashleigh hung up the phone and fell to her knees with her head in her hands.  
  
"Mama? What's wrong? Is Daddy okay?" Alice went to her mother quickly.  
  
"Alice, your father has gone missing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
6 months later..........  
  
"Bye Mama." Alice called out as she ran out the door for school.  
  
She ran to the car sitting out there that held her long time friend, Alex Winner. As you guessed it, Alex is the first son of Quatre and Donna. Alice and Alex had been born a few days earlier than Alice and the two were practically raised together.  
  
The other pilots had their children also. Chaisty and Heero had 2 girls and a boy; Catrina (16), Anya(14), and Joey(14). Trinity and Trowa had their two daughters (Felicity and Dawn both 11) and that was it children wise for them. Me Li and Wufei had 3 children; A girl, Me Lin (17), a son, Shanu (14), and a new baby girl named Chun Li (2 months). Quatre and Donna had Alex (17) and a daughter as well that they named Morgana (14). Ashleigh and Duo had Alice (17) and 2 boys; Kyle (11), Mitcheal (7), and a baby due in 2 months.  
  
"Morning Alex." Alice smiled as she got in the car.  
  
"Morning." He smiled at her and turned the volume back on in the car. Quickly the car was filled with the sounds of Rob Zombie's Dragula.  
  
Their ride to school was the normal as always; listening to music which they blasted. The drive wasn't that long. Once they got to school, they basically went to hang out with their respective friends. Alex was one of the most popular boys in school thanks to his "history" meaning because he was rich. Alice on the other hand was an outcast. She hung out with the punks and Goths at the school.  
  
"See ya in class Alex." She smiled at him and walked off.  
  
"Bye." He gave a light wave and stared at her back before going in to the building.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Back in the early 2000's, humans only lived here on Earth. Around 2027 A.D., the first space colony began construction according to the plans of Miriam Clay. To this day, no one really knows what prompted her to start this project, but she said this, 'I told my friend that I would before she died and I held to my promise.'...." The teacher droned on in Alex's head. He already knew this extensively.  
  
Alex glanced to his right on the other side of the room and noticed that Alice looked bored also. She had her head propped up on her right hand as she gazed past the teacher in a sleepy look. He smiled a bit at her look and shook his head before turning back to the teacher.  
  
"Your assignment is to read pages 529-543 and answer the questions. I want them turned in no later than tomorrow." She finished up as the bell rang.  
  
Alex grabbed his bag and hurried out the door to catch up with Alice.  
  
"You okay?" He asked her as he caught up with her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, fine." She smiled. "Just a little tired."  
  
"You need to start going to bed earlier girl. That or stop sneaking out."  
  
"I haven't snuck out since Daddy-" She stopped herself and looked at the ground as they walked outside.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry Alice." He apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to say anything about your dad."  
  
"It's alright." She shook her head. "I'm gonna have to get used to it. Daddy's gone and there is nothing I can do about it."  
  
"I'm sure he is still alive Alice."  
  
"Then why hasn't he come back?" She stopped walking and looked at him. "He wasn't supposed to disappear. He wasn't supposed to leave Mama, Kyle, Mitcheal, me, or his unborn child." She put the heal of her hands over her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Allie." Alex hugged her. "You just have to believe. Just watch, he'll be home-" Alex was then cut off as he was knocked in the back of the head and rendered unconscious along with Alice.  
  
"Got em' boss." A masked man radioed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (1) My friend always says that she will be the one to make the first space colony and be the modern day 'Heero Yuy". ^^;  
  
Tell me what you think guys k? ^^ 


	2. Chapt 2

Title: Together Till The End  
  
Author: animeprincess1  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to with Gundam Wing. Any characters you don't recognize from the series or movie belong to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We going at this again?" Duo chuckled as they brought him into the interrogation room. "You'll never get me to talk."  
  
"I'm afraid you will this time," A man with a scar over his right eye did an evil chuckle as he sat in front of Duo. "if you value the life of your daughter."  
  
As the man spoke, a light was shined on Alice who was sitting tied to a chair looking very frightened.  
  
"ALICE!" Duo jumped up, but was forced to sit back down by a guard. "Let her go you sick bastard."  
  
"She will remain safe if you tell us what we need to know." He grinned.  
  
"Let me go!" Alice yelled and struggled against the ropes.  
  
"Let her go first. Let my daughter go! She has nothing to do with this!" Duo demanded.  
  
"Afraid not Maxwell. Tell us what we need to know and her pretty little head will stay in one piece. Would be a shame really. She has the beauty of her mother."  
  
"Get your fucking eyes off of her." Duo glared.  
  
"So what will it be Maxwell? The plans or your daughter's life."  
  
Duo was silent. The man snapped his fingers and the wall just seemed to rise.  
  
"Untie me now!" Alice yelled as the man approached her.  
  
"You have the spunk of her too. If I were to say so myself, you could have been Ashleigh's twin." He smirked as he lifted her chin.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Duo yelled.  
  
Alice looked where the voice came from and her eyes went wide.  
  
"D-Daddy?"  
  
"It'll be okay baby. I promise." He told her gently.  
  
"So Maxwell, it's your choice." The man pulled a gun out and placed it to Alice's temple. "Better tell or she is going to be setting a new trend."  
  
"Daddy........." Alice cried as the gun was placed to her head.  
  
"They are on the abandoned moon base." He glared. "The plans are on the abandoned moon base."  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard now was it." The man pulled the gun away from Alice's head. "Everyone out."  
  
Everyone in the room left leaving Alice and Duo alone. Once the door was shut and locked, Duo's cuffs came unlocked and he went over and untied Alice.  
  
"Are you okay Alice?" he asked her as he quickly got her untied and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I was so scared. I think I got knocked out and when I woke up I was in this chair." She cried into his chest. "I've missed you so much, Daddy."  
  
"I've missed you too baby." He stroked her hair as she cried.  
  
"What did they want Daddy?" She asked after she had calmed down some.  
  
"They wanted the plans to the 10 Gundams."  
  
*~*~*  
  
RING RING  
  
"Winner residence."  
  
"May I please speak to Quatre or Donna? Tell them it is Ashleigh."  
  
"Just a moment please."  
  
Ashleigh sat as patiently as she could as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Ashleigh?"  
  
"Quatre, have you seen Alice anywhere?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She hasn't come home yet and the school just called saying she wasn't in class today. I'm really worried. I thought that she might be over there with Alex or something."  
  
"Afraid not. Donna is stressing also because the same thing happened with Alex. We can't find him anywhere and he isn't answering his phone."  
  
"I think we should call the police."  
  
"Just a moment please, Ashleigh."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What is it Abdul?" Quatre turned and looked at the Arabian.  
  
"I think you had better take a look at the TV." Abdul turned on the television and there it showed the man with the scar.  
  
"Quatre Reberba Winner, my comrades and I have a business proposition for you. Hand over one of your manufacturing plants and we will return your heir." A light came on behind the man and he moved to the side to show a beatin' up Alex cuffed to the wall. "If you refuse to do so, we will kill him and our other 2 hostages. You have exactly 2 days to give us your answer publicly."  
  
The connection cut out and it showed a newscast.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre what's wrong?" Ashleigh's voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"Alice usually hangs out with Alex right?"  
  
"I think so yes. Why?"  
  
"I know what happened to them then."  
  
"What? Quatre, where are they?"  
  
"They've been kidnapped by terrorists."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Tell me what happened Alice." Duo told her as he held her and rocked her like when she was little and had nightmares.  
  
"I was walking with Alex outside after history and we were talking. Then he said something and I got upset and then the next thing I knew, I was in the chair." She explained to him. "Wait Alex! Where is he?" She looked around and saw no sign of him. "Oh god, I hope he isn't hurt." She got all panicky.  
  
"I bet he is fine." Duo comforted her. "I can tell you really care for him."  
  
"I grew up with him. He's like my best friend of course I care for him."  
  
"I mean more than friends. I could tell since you turned 15." Duo turned her so that she was looking at him. "I can see it in your face and eyes that you do."  
  
"But.......I........" She blushed.  
  
"Now this one I will approve of." He smiled. "He's much better than that Josh guy."  
  
"Of course you approve of him; he is the son of one of your best friends."  
  
"All the better." He shrugged and laughed when she glared at him. "But I'm serious honey, if anyone deserves you it's him."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"No problem." He gave her a playful smile. "Now, come on. You have to tell me all I missed. How are the boys and your mother? And the date."  
  
"Last time I checked it was November 29th. Kyle and Mitcheal are fine. Kyle was pitcher for his softball team last summer. Mitcheal keeps thinking Mama is going to go to the hospital and never come back."  
  
"Why would she need to go to the hospital?" Duo's face fell. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. It's just that, for the past 6 months.........."  
  
"What is it Alice? What is wrong with your mother?"  
  
"She's 8 months pregnant."  
  
"You little brat. Getting me all worried like that." He put her in a headlock. "Wait? She is pregnant again?"  
  
"Yes. She is due from anytime in the next month." Alice explained as he released her.  
  
"Please let it be a girl. Please let it be a girl." Duo crossed his fingers and closed his eyes as he chanted.  
  
"Uncle Wufei says it is going to be a girl, but he was wrong about Auntie Li's last baby. He said it was going to be a boy and they had a girl."  
  
"He says every child of his is going to be a boy. Only once was he right."  
  
As Duo finished talking, the door opened to the room and a body was tossed inside before it closed again.  
  
"Alex!" Alice ran over to the other teen and kneeled next to his side as she turned him over. "Alex speak to me. Are you alright?"  
  
"Alice........" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." She told him. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"  
  
"I just hurt a little bit................and I'm a little tired.........."  
  
"Get some sleep Alex. We can talk when you are rested." Duo came into Alex's vision range.  
  
"Uncle Duo?" He asked sleepily. "You are alive. I knew Dad was right." He sighed as he fell asleep.  
  
"Help me lift him on the table Alice." 


	3. Chapt 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing.

"Alex, you coming?" Alice called out with a smile on her face as she stood at the top of a hill.

"Coming." He smiled and ran up to join her.

The two walked down the hill a bit before taking a seat on it and watching the sunset. Alice rested her head on Alex's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"It's so beautiful." She breathers as she snuggled closer to him.

"Just like you."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Alice." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

"ALEX! WAKE UP!" Alice yelled into the boy's ear.

"Huh?! What?" Alex jumped up at the shear volume of her voice as he woke up.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him from the ground as best as she could in the dark.

"Fine. Except that my head is killing me." He rubbed the back of his neck and felt a bump there. "Where are we?" He asked while looking around the room.

"A holding cell. I wonder if we could get out of here somehow." Alice walked over to the door and beat it one time.

"It's no use." Another voice came from within the cell. "It's made out of Gundaminum."

When the voice spoke, Alex was back over by Alice and standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Calm down Alex." Alice told him as she nudged him aside, "It's just Daddy."

"Huh?" Alex blinked.

"Obviously he doesn't remember what happened before he passed out." Duo stated.

"All's I remember is waking up strapped to a wall then some guys punching me in the gut. Then some dude with a scar who made this announcement that if Dad didn't turn over a manufacturing plant then he was going to kill me."

"Dammit...." Duo hit the wall.

"What's going on Daddy? Why do these men want to restore something as dreadful as the Gundams? Are they the one's who piloted them?" She asked. "And what connection could you have with them? Is it some preventer's stuff?"

"Alice, sit down. This is going to be a long story." Duo sighed and sat in a chair. "Alright. As for why they are asking me for the plans, I was the one responsible for hiding them. They were supposed to be destroyed, but that was voted against. I can tell you right now that these people are not the former pilots of the Gundams. Yes they were young, but this dude would have been 25 when the Gundams were being piloted. The youngest was 13. Now, there is a second part to this tale." Duo sighed and straightened his back and looked at them sternly. "Alice, Alex, it's about time you two knew the truth."

"What's that?" Alice blinked.

"The former Gundam pilots, you know every single one of them. Your mother and I are former pilots. As are your parents Alex. Trowa, Trinity, Wufei, Me Li, Chasity, and Heero are also pilots. We felt that it was best that we kept this information from you to protect you. You know of the hatred towards the pilots and if we were to tell people that we were former pilots, almost none of us would have our jobs right now."

"You.......you were a pilot?" She blinked. "But how? I mean, you were what, 15? 16 then? What kind of person would make someone that young into a pilot?" Alice asked baffled.

"The Dr.'s were real nutcases. I was chosen because of my sneaking abilities and besides, who would have missed a good for nothing orphan anyways. Heero was chosen because he was extremely good with weapons. Wufei, well, Me Li was supposed to be another pilot, but she was supposed to be dead and Wufei took her spot and that is all another long story. Not sure why Quatre was chosen, his whole family was pacifists. And Trowa volunteered when the real Trowa Barton was killed, and yet again that is a whole another story."

"What about Mom and the others?"

"Well........Alice, Ashleigh, Donna, and Chasity came from another time."

"How is that possible?" Alex blinked.

"Don't know. Ashleigh just fell in on me one day at one of your father's mansions. Then about maybe 2-3 days later, Donna and Chasity did the same thing." Duo shrugged. "But when the Dr.s first heard about them, they told us to kill them, but we wouldn't do that. Ashleigh ended up getting shot and after she got out of the hospital, she, Donna, and Chasity all went to your Aunt Relena's school. Ashleigh meet Trinity, my long lost sister. Then basically, Ashleigh had heard about my 'Death' and her and Trinity went on a search and that was basically how the 5 girls got recruited."

"So since they came through the time warp, is there the chance that they could get back?" Alex asked.

"Don't know, we never tried. Sounds like a project once we get out of here huh?" Duo smiled.

Alice sat there staring off into space before she began to cry out of the blue.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Alex asked concernedly as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it.....my parents can't be the most hated people in the world!" She buried the heel of her hands into her eyes. "They don't even know the real you! They all think you are blood lusting killers! That isn't true! You guys have to come out!" Snapped her head up and stared at Duo with tears spilling out of her eyes causing her black eyeliner to run.

"It's not that easy Alice. If we come out now, we could lose our jobs and everything. Especially not now, not since your mother is pregnant again and due anytime now. If the world knows now, no one will take your mother in to give birth. She could die if that happened." Duo explained.

"You have to tell them!" She cried out as she clutched to Alex who held her and stroked her hair gently as he comforted her and whispered condolences to her.

"We will Hun. We will, but when the time is right."

I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I can come up with for now. Tell me what you think.......if anyone still reads this. ;


	4. Chapt 4

"What do you mean kidnapped!" Ashleigh yelled into the phone. "Why would terrorist want to kidnap our children!"

"I'm not sure about Alice, but I know they kidnapped Alex because he is my soon………and they need one of my manufacturing plants. The man said that I have 2 days to give my answer……or else he will kill Alex……and his other 2 hostages."

"But who is the other person?" Ashleigh asked frantically.

"I'm not sure……..but for their family and our children, I will have to succumb to them and give them what they want." Quatre sighed.

"Please Quatre….don't let anything happen to them." She hung up the phone and fell to her knees crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Kyle ran up to his mother as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kyle………I want you to take care of your brother." Ashleigh told him quietly. "If you need anything…..please call either of your Uncles or Aunts."

"What's going on Mom?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Your sister has been kidnapped. I'm going out to find her. I can't bear to lose her like I did your father." She cried as she stood up.

"You won't lose her Mom!" Kyle clung to his mother. "You haven't lost Dad either. Uncle Quatre-"

"If he was still alive, he would try his hardest to come home." She said stiffly as she pried him off and walked to her room.

While there, she grabbed some clothing and threw them in a back along with a brush and her other toiletries. After her bag was packed, she walked to Mitcheal's room.

"Hunny, I want you to listen to your brother for me. I have some things I have to go do." She leaned down and hugged him tightly.

"Mom! You can't go!" Kyle ran up to her as she left Mitcheal's room.

"I have to Kyle. I dedicated my life to my children and that means all my children." She stated as she leaned down and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'll be alright Kyle. I promise."

"But what about the baby!" He cried. "How do you know that it will be okay!"

Ashleigh placed her hand on her stomach. "I know it will be okay." She smiled as best as she could and walked out the door.

Kyle ran after her and continued to try to stop here, but that didn't happen as she pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Kyle stood there crying for a moment before running in the house and grabbing the phone and dialing the first number that came to mind.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

"Yuy residence." Chasity answered.

"Aunt Chasity, please let me speak to Uncle Heero." Kyle cried.

"Kyle, what's wrong? Heero isn't here, he's at work."

Kyle explained everything that he knew to her as best as she could.

"Alright Kyle, I want you and Mitcheal to stay in the house until I get there. I'll call Heero and let him know. Alright hun?"

"Alright Aunt Chasity." Kyle sniffled.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." She stated as she hung up the phone and quickly turned it back on to call Heero.

"Preventers Headquarters, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Heero Yuy please. It's an emergency." Chasity said as calmly as she could.

"I'm sorry, but he's currently in a meeting with Lady Une."

"Please I'm begging you. It's concerning Ashleigh Maxwell."

"I'll see if he can take the call." The receptionist put her on hold and called Lady Une's office.

"What is it Melanie? I told you I'm in a meeting and can't be disturbed." Une said impatiently.

"I know ma'am, but there is a call for Mr. Yuy from his wife saying it an emergency regarding Ashleigh Maxwell."

Heero looked at Une as she nodded at him.

"Go ahead and forward the call."

Heero walked to Une's desk and picked up the receiver.

"What's wrong Chas?"

"It's Ashleigh. Kyle called me crying telling me that she had left to find Alice."

"I don't see what the problem is." Heero furrowed his brow.

"From what he told me, apparently she told him that Alice was kidnapped."

"Dear lord……that solves who one of the two are."

"What are you talking about Heero?"

"Alex was kidnapped as well and he is being held hostage with 2 other people and if Quatre doesn't give over one of his manufacturing plants, all 3 of them will die."

"Oh goodness……….Alright, keep me informed. I'm going over and getting Kyle and Mitcheal."

"Be careful." He stated as he heard a click as she hung up.

"What has happened?"

"Alice was kidnapped as well and Ashleigh has gone out to look for her by herself."

Knock Knock

"Who is it this time?" Une sighed as she went to open the door.

As she opened it, Ashleigh was standing there looking firm.

"Ashleigh! What is going on!" Heero demanded. "How could you leave your kids like that! And how could you plan on going to find your daughter in your current condition!"

"I look after all my children……………but I can't do it now….." She started to sway. "I need a hospital…….my……..my water broke….." She stated as she passed out. Une caught her and gently laid her on the ground.

"Quickly call the medical ward." Une stated as she laid Ashleigh on the ground.

* * *

Duo was abruptly woken from his sleep as he felt a pain in his heart. He sat there gripping his shirt above his heart while breathing heavily and sweating.

'Please be alright Ashleigh…….' He prayed in his head as he checked on Alice and Alex.

They were sleeping peacefully in the same position that they had fallen asleep in. Alice had soon fallen asleep in Alex's arms after Duo told her the past of her parents and relatives. It wasn't surprising to him that she had reacted that way. Besides, she had learned in school what they were supposedly like.

Duo wiped the sweat from his forehead as he once again rested his hand on his heart. It had hurt like this 3 other times……..the time when his children were born. He had begun to take it as an omen to tell him when Ashleigh was about to give birth.

'Lord, I beg you, let Ashleigh give birth safely……..I want to see her and my newest child in good health please.' He prayed as he gripped his shirt again.

* * *

"When is she supposed to be due?" Sally Po asked as she talked to Heero outside Ashleigh's room.

"Not for another month." He stated. "I have a feeling that it might have been induced due to finding out what happened to Alice. The baby was lucky enough to have survived when she found out what happened to Duo, but this time……" He trailed off.

"Her contractions are about 4 minutes apart but she isn't fully dilated. We might have to do a C-section."

"I understand. I'll be in there with her. It's the least I could do for my best friends." Heero nodded.

"Alright, but we have to get her to the hospital first." Sally walked to the phone and phoned the hospital.

This seemed like a good part to let off. Hope you all like it and I'll try to get more up asap.


	5. Chapt 5

"Get up!" A guard yelled as he poked Duo awake with his gun.

"What the hell do you want now?" Duo groaned as he was forced up.

He looked up and saw Alex being restrained and no sign of Alice. He looked towards the guards with a glare that almost rivaled Heero's.

"Where is Alice? Where is my daughter?" He demanded as his arm was sharply turned behind his back.

"Don't worry, you'll see your daughter soon enough. Besides, it's none of your business." The guard snapped and began to lead Duo out.

"Tell me now! It is my business because she is my child!" He struggled against them.

"Shut up and move!" A guard yelled and held a gun to Alex's temple. "Now move along quietly and he will live to see another day."

Duo stared him down fiercely and gave up his fight. The guard smirked and lowered the gun as Duo was lead out of the cell. As soon as he was gone, Alex managed to bite his captor's hand so that he can speak.

"Give Alice back!" He growled.

"Don't worry; your girlfriend is in good hands." He chuckled as the guards released him and left.

"Please…..please don't hurt her…"Alex ran to the door and beat on it before falling to his knees crying.

* * *

"Come on Ashleigh, you can do it." Heero coaxed as he accompanied her in the delivery room.

Ashleigh cried out as she tried to push her baby out.

"Something is wrong." Sally stated. "Get that ultra sound over here!"

It was quickly set up and sally was looking over the baby through the monitor.

"We have to do a C-section. The baby turned and caused the cord to wrap around it's neck." She said hurriedly.

The setup the equipment as quickly as they could and prepped Ashleigh.

"Don't let anything happen to my baby." She cried.

"You baby is in good hands." Heero assured her.

There was high tension in the room until at last the room was filled with they cries of a baby.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl." Sally held up the child.

Ashleigh smiled through her tears at her new baby girl. "Look Duo…" She whispered. "Our beautiful baby girl…"

"Is she healthy?" Heero asked. "She is premature after all."

"If you will cut the cord, we can check her over."

Heero looked at Ashleigh who nodded at him. He picked up the scissors and cut the cord. After he was done, they took the baby over to the checking station and Sally began to sew Ashleigh up. When Heero came back to her side, Ashleigh took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thank you Heero." She whispered as she sort of hugged his hand.

"Anything for my friends." He smiled at her.

"And this is coming from the man who tried to kill me on several occasions." She laughed a bit.

"We both know that was the old me." He laughed as well. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Helena Susan Maxwell. Helena because Duo loved that name and Susan for my mother, and of course Maxwell." She told him.

"It's a beautiful name."

"Well, Helena is perfectly healthy and although small is, as healthy as an on time baby." Sally smiled and as she brought the baby over and gave her to Ashleigh.

Ashleigh took the baby and smiled. "She looks like Alice did when she was a baby."

"We'll get her back. I promise you that Ashleigh." Heero stated.

"I know. I trust you all enough to know you will."

* * *

Alex sat in the corner of the cell staring off into space when the cell door opened and 2 officers brought a shocked Alice in and set her on the ground. As they left Alex scrambled over to her.

"Alice. Alice, are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he took her face into his hands.

Alice didn't answer. She just sat there shocked and shortly tears started running down her face.

"Alice, tell me what happened. Did they do anything to you?" He asked.

"Dad-Daddy…" She whispered before clinging onto Alex sobbing her eyes out.

Alex wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Once she managed to calm down, Alex tried again to ask her questions, but more slowly.

"Alright, Alice, did they do anything to you?"

"No…"

"Okay, good. Now did me everything that happened from the time they took you."

"They took me when I was sleeping and when I woke up, I was in a bed and that guy with the scar was there…

_Flashback_

"What do you want me for!" Alice demanded.

"Nothing in particular. Just felt like looking at the exact twin of my lost love." He lifted her chin up and when he did, Alice tried to bite him. "Just as feisty. Good thing you don't have your mother's strength." He chuckled and let go of her face.

"How do you know?"

"Because she would have snapped those cuffs already." He took a seat at a table with some food on it. "She was the only one I knew that could even put a dent or bend Gundanium alloy."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm not my mother."

"I'm well aware of that. The only thing that ruins you is that blasted hair color and eye color." He growled.

"You hate my father don't you? Just because Mama chose him over you."

"That among other reasons." He hit the table. "He took my Gundam, my glory, my love, and my pride."

"Sounds like you got some grudge issues." She said sarcastically.

"You still have your sass about you. No wonder my son liked you so much. Like father like son." He laughed.

"What?" Alice was confused.

"I believe you know my son, Josh."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. The man she had loved and been betrayed by, was the offspring of this creep?

"No wonder he was such and ass." She mumbled.

"Ahhh, here is our guest." The man rose as Duo was thrown in the room.

"Daddy!" Alice managed to stand and ran over to him. "Daddy are you alright?" She asked as he hugged her.

"I'm alright baby. Did he do anything to you?" He asked as he pulled back and looked over her.

"Please Duo, I have more dignity than that."

"Never know with you David. After all, you got innocent by standards involved in this."

"You got to do what you got to do to get what you want in life. And there is only one thing I want right now and that is my Gundam."

"Deathscythe was never your Gundam. The Drs. never wanted you. You were the last resort. You need to move on with your life." Duo stood up and approached David. "You can't live your entire life holding a grudge. It will end up killing you."

"That's what you think." David suddenly pulled out a gun..

_End flashback_

"And then he shot him." She finished as she clung to Alex in tears.

Alex sat there holding her in shock. Duo was actually dead…

* * *

"Ms. Noin! Come look at this!"

"What is it Matt?"

"A space pod." He pointed to the screen.

"Zechs! Alright Matt, prepare the suits. We are going out to get it."

"Yes ma'am!"

"What is it Noin?" Zechs asked as she walked out of his room.

"Matt found a space pod. We have to go recover it."

"Why?"

"Because there is someone on board."

"Gently." Matt's voice came over the intercom. The they brought the pod into dock. "Alright, come on in." He told them.

Once they were both inside, they opened the pod with guns out. As soon as the door opened, they found a body, face down. He had semi-short chestnut hair with dried blood all around him. Matt ran over to the body and checked for life.

"He's alive, but barely."

Zechs went over and they both gently lifted the body up and gently took him to the ship's medical ward.

* * *

"He looks so familiar Lady Une. I just can't figure out whom it is."

"Bring him in and we will try to figure it out."

"Yes Ma'am."

Knock Knock

"Enter."

Heero walked in looking exhausted as he sat in a chair.

"How is she?

"Ashleigh and the baby are fine. It was a girl and her name is Helena Susan Maxwell."

"Beautiful name." Une commented.

"Yes. So any news?"

"Some. Zechs and Noin recovered a space pod. There was a body inside and barely alive, but just barely. Noin said he looked familiar, but is bring in for identification."

"Hopefully they will have any information of Alice or Alex."

"We can only hope."

* * *

A few days later, Ashleigh was walking down the Preventers hospital hallways with Helena in her arms, singing a song to her. She was transferred to the Preventers medical ward after much protest from her. She wanted to be nearby so she could get information when it became available.

While walking, she saw a nurse walk out of a room that looked highly secured. Sally was standing outside staring in. As she walked up, she saw Heero inside the room with the man.

"Who is he?" She asked as she looked in.

"We don't know." Sally answered. "Noin and Zechs brought him in and he was in pretty bad shape. He has yet to wake up."

As they watched in, Heero moved from in front of the man's face and Ashleigh gasped as she saw it.

"What's wrong Ashleigh?" Sally turned to her quickly.

"Let me in there Sally. Please." Ashleigh pleaded.

"I'm not authorized to do that Ash." Sally said apologetically.

Ashleigh turned back to the window at the man. Sighing, she tapped on the window and waved for Heero to go to the door.

"What is it?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Let me see him please Heero." Ashleigh asked. "He looks so familiar and I want a closer look."

"Alright." Heero nodded. "Just leave Helena here."

Ashleigh nodded and handed Helena with Sally then Heero lead her in.

"May I touch him?"

"Gently and carefully."

She walked up to the side of the bed and looked at him closely. She ran her fingers over his face and through his hair.

"It can't be." She whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek and looked at Heero.

"What is it?"

"It's Duo."

"But Duo is dead."

"A body was never found Heero. There is a good chance it could be."

"But his hair, you know he would never keep his hair that short."

"Unless it was done without his permission. Heero I think I know my own husband when I see him."

During their conversation, they never noticed the man started to move. His eyes barely opened and when his vision cleared, he saw Ashleigh standing there talking to someone. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He slowly reached his hand up and took her hand in his.

Ashleigh jumped a little and looked own as she felt something touch her hand. The first thing she saw, were loving purple eyes staring up at her.

"Ashleigh…" He whispered as he smiled.

Ashleigh stared at him in shock. She never noticed when tears started rolling down he cheeks. Heero quickly left the room and so that Sally could come check him.

"Duo…you…you baka." She cried as leaned down and put her head on his chest.

Duo chuckled a little and stroked her hair once. "I missed you too." He whispered before falling asleep again.

"Come on Ashleigh. We have to let him rest." Sally put her hands on her shoulders.

Ashleigh nodded and kissed him gently before Sally lead her out of the room.

* * *

Hope you all like it. Tell me what you think.  



	6. Chapt 6

Alice had eventually fallen asleep from all her crying while in Alex's arms. He had laid her down and laid her head in his thigh. He sat aginst the wall stroking her hair while staring off into space.

'How can Uncle Duo be dead? Obviously since he survived the wars he could survive almost everything. Right?' Alex looked down at Alice with worry on his face. 'Alice has been through so much already…she shouldn't have to deal with this. I should be able to more for her. She deserves someone who can do a lot for her. What can I do? I'm just a shoulder to cry on.

'I've always been the one she comes to when something is wrong. Yes I am her best friend, but it's obvious she doesn't return my feelings. Hell, she doesn't even know my feelings.'

Alex sat there staring at her for a long while before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Days later…

"Get up both of you!"

"Can't you just leave us alone! Especially Alice!" He yelled back as he stood up abruptly after gently setting Alice's head on the ground.

"Don't question me boy!" The guard yelled as he hit Alex in the gut with the butt of his gun.

"Alex!" Alice cried out as she saw Alex struck as she awoke from her slumber.

Alex fell down to one knee clutching his stomach. Alice scrambled over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Alex, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He answered as he looked up and glared at the guard.

"Afraid we can't do that my dear Alie." A voice stated.

"Josh…" Alice growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"What? I'm not allowed to come see my lovely girlfriend?" Josh appeared in the cell from behind the guard.

"Bullshit! I haven't been your girlfriend for the past 5 months! The moment I found you with that trash I wasn't your girlfriend!" She snapped at him.

"I believe you are mistaken," Josh looked at her arrogantly. "We were never officially broken up, so that still makes us boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You don't get it do you Josh." Alex stood up carefully, "She doesn't want to be with you. She doesn't love you anymore."

"How would you know?"

"Are you that dense? Obviously she hates you. Besides, I'm her best friend; it is my duty to know these things."

"I'm not as dense as you think." Josh chuckled, "I know the feelings that you harbor deep inside."

Alex froze at his words. "What do you know?"

"You think I haven't noticed the way you look at her, the way you protect her, I saw it all from the beginning. You were always jealous of me. How I got her affection, her love, and her innocents."

"Just shut the hell up!" Alex yelled, revealing a little of his pain in his voice.

"You were jealous because I had what you wanted. I had Alice when you didn't." He smirked at Alex. "I even had her trust. She always believed me over you. The one person you cared the most about, gave you the least of her trust. Now how can you love someone like that?"

"It doesn't matter who she was then, it is who she is now and who she will always be. She will always be Alice Marie Maxwell! It doesn't matter to me whether she loves me back or not, she will always be my friend and I will support whatever makes her happy. She seemed happy and when I saw you doing those things, I didn't want her to see that. Yes I attempted to break you all up, but that was to save her from the pain that she ended up suffering!" He snapped at him. His emotional pain was eminent in his voice but he still defended her.

Alice stared at Alex in shock. He had felt this way for her for this long? And she hadn't seen it? It was all explained to her now, why Alex had acted the way he did when she was with Josh; he was trying to protect her. Just like he was doing now.

Alice stood up firmly and stood in front of Alex facing Josh. Alex looked at her back with a little shock. 'What is she doing?' He asked himself inwardly.

"Get out of here Josh." She said firmly. "Get out of here now."

"Who are you to give me orders bitch?" He glared at her.

"Move aside please Alice, so I can kick his ass properly." Alex cracked his knuckles and blinked when Alice held a hand up to stop him.

"I'll take care of it Alex." She stated in a monotone voice while never breaking eye contact with Josh. "Just do as I say Josh and there will be no trouble."

"Well see about that. You two there, restrain her and Winner."

The guards didn't move.

"That's an order!"

"We don't obey you Josh Maxwell." The female of the two spoke.

The two guards abruptly restrained Josh and managed to cuff him and render him unconscious.

"Man Li, did you have to hit that hard?" Alex groaned as he placed his hand on his stomach.

"Hey, had to make it believable." She giggled.

"Enough you two. We have to get Alice and you Alex out of here." The male spoke.

"You always ruin my fun Fei." She pouted.

"It's my job." Wufei grinned at her as he turned to Alex and Alice. "Now, we are going to have to cuff you to make us not looks suspicious so that we can get you out of here safely."

"Alright." They both nodded as Me Li and Wufei cuffed them.

Once everything was set, they lead the two teens out of the room and locked Josh in there in their stead. They made it most of the way without being questioned until they reached the docking bay.

"Where are you taking these two?" A guard demanded.

"To L4 like David ordered." Wufei stated.

"We received no such order."

"Shmita…" Me Li cursed under her breath and looked to Wufei whom nodded in return.

They both knocked Alice and Alex to the ground as they attacked the guards. The two teens watched as their rescuers beat up the guards. Once they were knocked out and pushed to the side, Me Li and Wufei went back to them and helped them up.

"Sorry about that guys." Li apologized.

"Understandable, but I thought for sure that Heero would have made an interception of orders by now." Wufei stated as he unlocked the bay.

"Unless there was some sort of complication…" Li stated. "And we got company, lets get going!"

The 4 filed onto the ship quickly and launched out of there as quickly as they could. While flying off, a set of mobile suits appeared from the other ship.

"We got 10 Space Leos on us." Li stated as she scanned the monitor.

"Damnit, where is Une!" Wufei hit the dashboard and accelerated as fast as the ship would take them.

"I don't know, but at least we know where those missing suits went to." Li stated as she went to the com system. "Preventers 3 to Home base, this is Lady Dragon, we have Alice and Alex, but we got 10 Space Leos on our tail. We need back up quick."

"Home base to Preventers 3, reinforcements are on their way. Hold on the best you can."

"Rodger that, we'll be waiting for you."

* * *

On the moon base…

"It should be right around here." David informed his men as they approached the hanger.

"Don't move a step farther David Maxwell." A woman's voice echoed.

"Show yourself!" A guard yelled.

A woman jumped directly in front of David and knocked his gun out of his hand and took it into her own.

"Long time no see David." Ashleigh glared and pointed the gun at him.

"Well well, if it isn't the lovely Ashleigh Berry."

"It's Maxwell now scumbag."

"Excuse me Ms. Maxwell." He laughed. "Put on some weight over the years?"

Ashleigh shot the left of him. "You are just as much of a jerk as you were years ago. And for your information, any woman would look like this after giving birth." She glared.

"And out of the hospital so soon? You're probably still weak!" He stated as he slid his leg around and knocked her off her feet. The gun fell out of her hand and he quickly picked it up and pointed it at her. "Tisk tisk, I expected more out of you Ashleigh. I mean, you have only 3 family members left and your are sacrificing yourself so soon? I didn't know that being a widow could do that to you."

"She's far from being a widow David." A male voice echoed around them. "Don't think you can kill me off that easily." Duo appeared out of the shadows and so did 30 other Preventers including Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Trinity. "And don't you ever attack my wife or children again David." He held his own gun pointed at him. "Now order your men to drop their weapons and no one will be hurt."

"Don't think I'm gonna give up that easily." He sneered aimed his gun at Duo. "You took away all I had Duo Maxwell. You took my Gundam, my love, and my life away from me."

"You took that away from yourself." Duo stated flatly. "Your stuborness and crudeness took that away, I'm not to blame. The only one you could blame is yourself."

During his distraction, Ashleigh took the chance and pulled the same stunt David as pulled on her. She swung her leg under his and knocked him to the ground. He landed against 2 guards. The Preventers swarmed in at that, taking custody of David and his troops.

"You will all get your payback! You'll get what's coming to you!" He yelled as he was dragged away.

"You okay babe?" Duo asked as he helped Ashleigh up.

"I'm okay, It didn't hurt that much." She stated as she rubbed her butt.

"Guys we got a problem." Trinity stated. "Li and Wufei got the kids out, but they are under attack by Space Leos."

"How are they supposed to fight back against Space Leos?" Ashleigh looked at Duo worriedly.

Duo walked over to a key pad and punched in a code. A door lifted up revealing the 10 Gundams standing there. Everyone stood there their mouths agape.

"How are these still here?" Trowa looked at Duo.

"These are the reason why I was held hostage all this time." Duo explained. "I'm afraid that the only way we are going to save our family is taking a trip down memory lane." He looked at Ashleigh. "I don't expect you to fight babe. I don't want another incident like last time."

"I understand Duo, but I'm going to go protect my child and family." She stated as she walked towards her Gundam and put her hand on the giant foot. "I'm not going to be a coward this time." She turned and looked at them all.

The 5 of them nodded and all boarded their perspective suits.

* * *

"I can't out maneuver them! There are some good pilots in those suits!" Wufei yelled as his rear thruster was destroyed.

"Alice! Alex! Put these space suits on!" Li told them as she handed each one a suit.

"What about you two?" Alice looked at them.

"We'll be fine, there are some up here. We just need you prepared just incase we have to leave the ship." She explained. "Now quickly put them on."

The two nodded and did as their Aunt said. No sooner had they put them on, the ship was jolted and caused Alice and Alex to fall. Alex fell on top of Alice and they both blushed like mad.

"You two okay back there?"

"Yes Li." Alex stated as he got up and sat in one of the seats after helping Alice up. "Sorry Alie."

"It's alright." She nodded without looking at him, but rather looking out the window.

She saw two suits fly by the window that didn't look like the Space Leos. She furrowed her brows and ran to the front of the ship.

"I saw 2 things moving out there." She stated. "And they weren't those Space Leos."

"What?" Li looked at the radar. "They have cloaking devices." She looked at Wufei.

"For all we know….they could be surrounding us for all we know." He sighed.

"Look! A Leo was destroyed!" Alice pointed out the window.

All that remained in the explosion was a neon green scythe.

"It can't be." Li shook her head.

"Can't be what?" Alex asked as he came to the front of the ship.

"Deathscythe Hell…" Wufei's eyes got big as the suit came out of his cloaking mode.

"What is that?" Alex looked closely.

"The Gundam Deathscythe Hell….Duo's Gundam."

"Daddy's Gundam?" She looked at it as another suit appeared as well, destroying another Leo.

"Quickly Wufei. Get out of here." Ashleigh connected with him. "We got it covered."

"But how-"

"We'll explain later."

"You 4 okay?" Duo appeared on the screen.

"Yeah we are still alive Duo." Li nodded.

"Daddy?" Tears sprang to Alice's eyes. "You are alive?"

"And kicking baby. Now quickly get out of here Fei." He cut his communications as his and Ashleigh's suits disappeared again.

"You heard the man. Go sit down you two." Wufei told them as he made off with what engines were left.

* * *

"Well this is goodbye to them again isn't?" Quatre looked at the other 5 after they all gotten out of their Gundams.

They had destroyed the Space Leo's with ease. Heero had discovered that they were mobile dolls so they felt no remorse for taking a human life again in their life.

"That it is." Ashleigh nodded. "Atleast I get to say goodbye this time." She smiled up at Duo as he hugged her.

"Lets get out of here and get rid of these things once and for all." Trowa nodded his head towards the exit as he took Trinity's hand and they all followed them out.

* * *

After that time, Preventers made sure the moon base was destroyed. Alice and Alex were reunited with their parents with much joy and Alice was glad to see her new baby sister healthy. Their families were closer than ever after those long 2 weeks.

* * *

I know it's a crappy end of chapter, but I really can't think of anything else to say. 


	7. Epiloge

"You are home early hunny." Ashleigh stated curiously as she heard Alice come in the door. "Aren't you normally out with Alex right about now?"

"Yeah…" She stated sullenly and walked up to her room.

"I'm worried about her. It seems like she's avoiding Alex ever since what happened a few weeks ago." Ashleigh stated as she looked at Duo. "I wonder what could have happened between those two for them to not want to see one another."

"I'm sure they are just taking a break from being with each other." Duo answered her as he flipped channels.

"I hope so. I'd hate to see the inseparable duo separate."

* * *

"Yo Alex, what's up with you man? You've been gloomy since that whole terrorist thing." One of Alex's friends, John, asked as they sat at lunch outside.

"Don't worry about it." Alex sighed and looked off towards the back of the school where he knew Alice always spent her lunch with her friends.

"Hey Babe." A girl walked up and draped her arms around Alex's shoulders.

"Get off please Brittany." Alex stated as he stood up. "I just want to be left alone right now." And with that he walked off.

"What's up with him?" Brittany asked haughtily as Alex walked off.

"He won't tell us anything." John stated as he watched his friend.

"All I know is he had better be in higher moods by the dance. I don't want to go with someone who is going to make it a glooms day fest."

"He asked you?"

"No, but it's quite obvious that he's gonna ask me at the last minute like he has the past couple of dances."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." John stated as he grabbed his bag and walked off.

"Whatever." She huffed and walked off to join her friends.

* * *

"So what happened with you and Winner?" Charles asked Alice as they sat eating their lunch.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"Haven't seen you talk to him or show up to school with him ever since you came back."

"Don't worry about it." She stated as she went back to her salad.

"When it comes to my friends acting gloomy and depressed it does. Come on Alice, you two grew up together, what's with the sudden 'I don't want to see him or talk to him' bit?"

"Let's just say I found out how badly I treated and hurt him in the past when it came to Josh and I can't bear to face him again." She finally told him and looked at the ground. "When I thought he was just being jerk about me and Josh, he was actually trying to save me the pain I felt when I finally found out about Josh."

"You can't change the past Ali." Charles leaned over and hugged her. "And you can't run forever. Your families are really close, there is no way you could avoid him."

"I could prove you wrong."

"How about let's not and say you didn't. Just talk to him. I've seen him around school, he's taking this as hard as you are. I think you should just go talk to him. I bet it would make you and him feel better."

"I'll think about it." She sighed and picked up her bag. "I'll see ya later Charles."

"Just remember what I said!" He called after her.

"Yeah yeah, I know." She waved her hand and walked towards the entrance to the building.

'If I were to talk to him again…I don't know what I would say…It's not everyday that your best friend, the person you grew up with, tells you, well sort of, that he has been in love with you for a long time now. I don't even know how to act around him. I will admit that it is a relief to know that I'm not the only one who feels this way.' Alice stopped by one of the oak tree's behind the school and leaned on the trunk. She looked up at the sky with tears breeching her eyes.

"Oh Alex…I wish I could tell you how I feel…I just…I just don't know how to approach you about it…" She said to no one.

* * *

Alex walked with his hands in his pockets and head lowered. He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him or approached him. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going until he came upon the oak tree behind the building. He sat down by it and stared at the ground deep in thought. He never looked up until he heard Alice's voice.

'How she feels? What does she exactly mean? About what was revealed to her a few weeks ago? Or is it the one thing my heart urns for, but I know is foolish to hope for…'

"What do you fear will happen if you tell?" He asked unconsciously.

"I can't fear rejection." She closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit with a small smile on her face. "For I know that he will accept me no matter what I am, but for who I am. What I fear is what will happen to our friendship and our bond…not that it pretty much isn't severed right now…"

As she spoke, Alex stood up and leaned against the tree as well. "The only way a bond could be severed is if you really want it to be. And from the sounds of it, you don't want it to be."

"It's the last thing I want. I grew up with him and even though we hang out with different people, are considered different social classes, and are in different cliques so to speak, we've stayed closer than anyone would have ever guessed."

Yet again as Alice spoke, Alex moved. He moved that so that he was right in front of her. He stared down at her and resisted the urge to move a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Over the past couple of weeks, I've come to realize that I return his feelings, but I don't know how to tell him about it. Thus leads to one of the main reasons I avoid him. Another, the fact that I feel I have betrayed him…when he was protecting me, I felt that he was being a jerk. I put someone before my best friend and I don't think there is anyway I could ever pay him back for that."

"I forgave you when it happened." He gently lifted her chin up. At his touch, Alice's eyes snapped open and looked up at him. "And I don't expect pay back from you Ali. You are my best friend and I would do anything to protect you or help you. I love you Alice and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me from it."

Alex gave her a sincere smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "You know I'm always here for you Ali, no matter what." And with that he headed back into the school as the bell rang.

Alice watched him retreat as she put her hand to her cheek. Her facial expression turned to one of admiration as she smiled. "You always seem to find some way to break through and make me smile Alex."

* * *

I hope you all like this story. I tried to work on it when i could and probably did less than my best. ; Atleast this one didn't drag on like the other one. 6.6;; Anyways, hopefully see ya'll with my other stories. 

Ja.


End file.
